


New Life

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Rape, Violence, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, I would like to recommend everyone, look at the tags, if voilence and rape could even trigger somthing with you or if you prefer not to read it: I will post it in italic again</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I would like to recommend everyone, look at the tags, if voilence and rape could even trigger somthing with you or if you prefer not to read it: I will post it in italic again

You wake up when someone storms into your room and you instantly sit up to crawl to the wall. You expect to see your abuser but instead there comes a young woman at you. She wears the same dress as you yourself have, and her long dark hair is bound in a ponytail.

"Why are you not up yet?" she asks.

She comes up to you and reaches for your hand. You make no effort to stop her and let yourself be pulled off the bed.

"The master will not be happy if you are to start late on your first day to your tasks." she murmurs as she gears up your bed.

When she notices that your still stand behind her she turns around and puts her hands on her hips.

"Come on, go take a shower," she says, pointing to the bathroom, "go, it's quarter past six, and we can only use the kitchen for breakfast up to a quarter to seven we should start our work for the day at seven."

Your feet patter quickly to the bathroom and you place your dress on the toilet. You look around the bathroom and despite that it is not big it is still a nice bathroom with a real shower cabin.

"Why am I hearing no shower running?" you hear the voice of the woman.

Quickly you turn on the shower faucet and get underneath.

"Good. See you downstairs for breakfast."

In the shower you look quickly around you and see only a bar of soap, your grasp it and begin to wash your body. When you are doing your hips you suddenly see fingerprints that your abuser has left, two thumbprints. You think of Loki and how often he has grabbed you there and despite the fact that sometimes he was a bit rough and rugged with you, he has never left a print on your body, anywhere. You try to push the thought of Loki out of your head and quickly continue with your shower. When you're done you dry quickly and pull your dress on. You step out of your room and look around. Where is the kitchen actually? You decide to walk to the stairs, and when you come down you instantly smell delicious smells and your stomach begins to rumbling. You have not eaten since that morning, in your bed together with Loki. You step around the corner and when you walk into the kitchen you can see a number of women, some of them are wearing the same as you and others are wearing a slightly nicer outfit. You realize that that are probably the servants.

"Come and eat!" you hear someone say.

You look up and see the same woman as before pointing to a place at the table, you sit down and look at her.

"Here you have some bread and butter, sorry, it is not much."

You nod and pick up some bread, break a piece off and start to eat, before you know it you almost stuff the bread in your mouth and wash it down with a glass of water.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" she asks and looks at you.

You look up and swallow a few times.

"I do not know." you answer softly.

"You do not know?" she says, surprised.

You shake your head and look down. The woman sits down next to you and you look at her.

"Look, I do not know where you came from or what you're used to, but it's not so bad here. As long as you just do your job well, you're safe." she says, and gives you a smile.

Safe, you think, if only she knew, no, you're not safe here, the only place where you will only ever be safe again is with Loki, the only place where you will only ever feel safe again is when his arms are tightly around you and with your face burried in his neck.

"I am Jane." she says and reaches out her hand to you.

"Y/N." you say.

"Well, y/n, I will be your instructor for the next days, just stay close to me and pay attention, okay."

You nod.

Your head turns to movement at the door and you freeze when you see your abuser, he has not seen you and subconsciously you try to crawl away behind Jane. He has a chat with the other women and gives some a playful tap on the buttocks, and in response they giggle a little. You do not understand, do not they know how he is? Or would he only behave like he did with you? Then he comes to you and Jane, and Jane stands up.

"Good Morning Les." she says kindly.

"Good morning, Jane, beautiful as always." he answers, and gives her a wink that has the same effects as the tap on the buttocks.

Then his eyes find yours and you move back. Fortunately, he keeps his mouth shut and he turns to walk away. Only when he is around the corner you move and you stand up. Jane turns around and looks at you.

"Okay, the first thing we're going to do are to clean the bedrooms, there is a closet in the hallway with linen and cleaning supplies, if you get that I get the rubbish bags."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Loki and Thor have to wait until the dust settles before they can see anything, but that's not much. Loki takes a few steps and then turns to Thor.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"How am I supposed to know?" he replies.

"Because you, out of the two of us, are the one who has ever been out of Asgard of course!" Loki says as if it is basic mathematics.

Thor looks around, he sees a lot of sand and mountains in the distance a small town with some trees.

"Well, it's not Jotunheim," he begins, and Loki rolls his eyes.

"Obviously, even I can see that." he grumbles.

"And it's not Muspelheim, Niffleheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim and certainly not Vanaheim, I have been there several times with Hogun."

"So that leaves Alfheim and Midgard then." Loki sighs.

"Yes, but something tells me that this is Midgard."

"That could work to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"These are humans, from what I've heard about them, they are capable of nothing, no magic, no super strength, nothing. They have no value."

"You do not need to have powers to be of value."

"Of course you do, of what use are they otherwise." Loki laughs.

"Everyone has their own power visible or not ....."

"It's so typically you, to automatically see the good in everyone"

"And it's so typically of you, to see the evil in everyone, you do not even know them."

"I know that they took the woman I love, and do God knows what to her." Loki says, and his voice is suddenly laced with anger.

"You do not know that."

Loki looks at Thor and shakes his head. He turns around and takes a few steps towards the town.

"She needs me, Thor, she is calling out to me."Loki sighs and hangs his head, then he turns his face towards Thor again,"I can feel her, I can hear her in my head, I hear her praying to me begging me to find her."

Thor has no idea what he's talking about, but he hears the pain in Loki's voice and he sees the same in his eyes. He has never seen him so upset and broken and it breaks his heart.

"Your bond with her is clearly very strong for you to be able to feel her, is that because of your magic or something?" he asks

"I do not know," Loki smiles, "but it sure is ironic is it not? I, the God of Mischief, who has never needed anyone and always used others for his own personal gain, brought to his knees by a woman."

"Y/N is not just a woman, Loki, she is the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, She is nice and sweet and friendly and she has a good heart." Thor adds.

"What am I supposed to do if we can not find her? Or if we find her to late? I can not..."

"And you will not think of that, we will find her, Loki, we will tear this whole Midgard inside out if we have to but I vow to you that she will return to you, safe and unharmed and that you will hold her in your arms again. She did not deserve what father did to her."

Suddenly, the look in Loki's eyes darkens and a grimace forms on his lips. Thor looks to his brother thoughtfully and slowly steps towards him, when he stands before him, he is searching for his eyes.

"I have not heard all in the throne room, but I did hear that father took you, that he has taken you into his house."

Loki looks at him slowly.

"What are you?" Thor asks.

"You do not want to know." he replies.

Loki wants to walk past Thor but Thor grabs his arm and stops him.

"I want to know, tell me."

Loki looks at him and is unsure.

"Not now, I must first know where she is," Loki frees his arm from Thor and takes a step backwards, "I want to try something, but you need to be quiet."

Thor nods and takes a step backwards. Loki closes his eyes and concentrates, he focuses on you, your face, your smell, anything he can think of in the hope of catching something from you, anything. He mumbles some things that Thor does not understand, but he does not dare to come closer to Loki, not wanting to disturb him.

After some time Loki opens his eyes and looks past Thor to the small village.

"She's been there." he says.

Without waiting for a reply, he walks to the village and Thor follows him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After you and Jane have gone up through the servants' elevator you walk to the end of the corridor, at the first chamber you following her inside and tshe urns to you.

"It is best to begin ...."

Jane frowns when she sees that you no longer behind her, she turns around and sees that you are already working on off the bed and making. Begins again in

"Okay, I assume you've done this before?" she asks.

During tucking the sheet in you look at her.

"Yes, I've done this before." you reply softly.

"Do you think you'll be okay here, so I can start with the bathchamber."

"Yeah, fine."

During the cleaning of the chambers you start talking and when you reach the last chamber, you have to admit that Jane is very friendly and you feel comfortable in her company. It makes you even wonder if you could be friends. Once you are ready and have the trash thrown out in a large container you walk into the kitchen where lunch is prepared. Although you are used to do this work, you are still tired. You drop down in a chair and lean your head back against the wall. Jane sits down next to you and you look up when you hear that she puts down a plate for you.

"There you go." she says.

"Thank you."

You grab a sandwich and take a big bite when someone else sets down a mug of drink in front of you.

"How long do we have for lunch?" you ask.

"Oh, as long as we want actually, the master always has his lunch in the study."

"What does he do anywhay?" you ask.

"I do not know much about him, except that he likes to read and is interested in the stars."

"The stars?"

"Yes, he has an observatory in the garden with a large round dome on it that can open, so he can look at the stars with this telescope." Jane explains.

"Really?" you say, and your eyes get wide.

"Yes, really." Jane says and she looks at you laughing.

"Can we get there?" you ask hopefully.

"Well, it's locked, only the master has the key."

"Oh." you say disappointed. 

You remember back in Asgard one of the things Loki loved doing was looking at the stars outside on his balcony, the idea that you can get the stars closer gives you the idea that you are closer to Loki too.

"I'm sorry." Jane says.

"No, it is okay." you shrug and you continue with your lunch.

The rest of the afternoon, you clean the ground floor and then you clean up the garden, the gardener is on holiday and so it is your job to keep it clean, sweep up leaves, water plants, plant seeds. At the end of the day, you're covered in mud and it's even in your hair. When Jane sees you she laughs and you place your hands on your hips.

"Are you laughing at me?" you ask challenging.

"Yes, yes I am laughing at you." she says without shame.

"Well, at least you're honest." you smile.

"Why do not you have a shower first and grab another dress before you come to the table for the evening meal?"

"That seems like a very good idea."

In your chamber, you pull your dress off and lay it away, you open the faucet of the shower and when it has the right temperature you step underneath. You scrub your hair once so that the mud comes off and when you are satisfied you reach for the soap that you've been given by Jane.

_"I see you're already getting yourself all nice and wet for me." you suddenly hear and your hand stops in mid-motion._

_You turn around slowly and your heart freezes when you see that he has already one foot in the shower cabin, naked. Your hands go up to hide your breasts and you walk backwards until you are standing with your back against the tiles but the cold that goes through your body is not caused by the tiles._

_"Oh do not be shy, you were so good the last time I came back, you should be honored."_

_"Please go away." you say, voice wavering._

_"Sure, after I again enjoyed your pussy, you felt so good around my dick, I need more."_

_Slowly he is getting closer and when he sticks out his hand towards you, you turn your face away and shiver as his finger slides over your cheek. He smiles vicious and his fingers curl around your wrists which he draws abruptly away from your breasts._

_"God, you're so delicious."_

_He comes closer and you cringe when you feel his erection against your thigh._

_"I am already so hard for you, I only have to look at your body and I can feel myself getting hard."_

_He places your hands beside your head and he kisses your neck. His hips make a circular motion and his erection slides between your legs._

_"I've been watching you today while you were busy in the garden."_

_His movements are going faster and you hear his breath going up and just hope that he does not penetrate you this time, that this is enough, sadly that is not the case. He puts one of your legs around his waist and shoves his erection deep inside you._

_"Fuck, every time you bend over you gave me an amazing view of your nice ass"_

_His hands go down and he takes them firmly in his large hand, he squeezes them while he pushes you forward shoving his dick deeper and harder into you. Each thrust pushes a shooting pain through your body and when you cast your eyes down, you see a trickle of blood disappear down the drain. You bite your lip and close your eyes, desperately trying to see Loki's face before you, but it does not work, not because you do not want to but because of the way this brute treats you....Loki would never treat you so disrespectful, he would never hurt you._

_"I know now why that Prince kept you around, he was smart, but he had the misfortune that his father was against you. Well, my luck I guess."_

_His thrusts are getting harder and more painful and you place your hands against his shoulders to try to push him away from you, but he is too strong, it seems he does not even notice, he pushes his face in your neck and his fingers are squeezing so hard in your buttocks that you are sure that he will leave behind prints. His hand lets your leg go, and his fingers curl around your throat so tight that you almost can not breathe. His movements stutter announcing his climax, and when it reaches him he bites so hard that you feel the skin breaking. He thrust a few more times a looks at you._

_"You're my new favorite toy baby, get used to it."_

Then he's gone and you let yourself glide downwards until you are on the ground. There shoots a jolt of pain through your lower body and you wonder if he damaged something inside you besides the fingerprints on your buttocks, the bite impression in your neck and maybe even his fingerprints around your throat. Your whole body aches and you allow yourself to fall forward. You turn off the tap and with effort you come up, you grab a towel and wrap it around you, you stagger to your bed and fall down on it. Again you pray to Loki to come, to find you and take you away from this but you wonder if he is even searching for you, knowing his father, the most powerfull man in the whole Nine Realms caused this, for all you know he has locked Loki up in the cells, double guards standing outside, stripped of his magic to prevent him from finding you.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Loki and Thor are still in the small village and the center of attention as Loki suddenly halts. Thor turns to him and frowns.

"Loki? Are you okay?"

"No," he says softly, and he looks at Thor, "someone is hurting her, I need to find her."

"And we will, but first we need other clothes, we attract too much attention."


End file.
